The Amazing World Of Gumball-Crossover
by PPGs3Styles
Summary: Gumball, Darwin, and their family are moving to a new place.Their new neighbors are not normal but it seems like Darwin is having a little feeling about one of them. One special green one.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I hope you like this new story. Im looking forword to writing it. I posted this idea on my ideas story (A story of ideas that you guys could take or tell me that you want me to do the ideas) and maria g suggested many things and I decided I will do this one. Thanks maria g! I thought this was a good idea too! :)**

* * *

**Darwin's POV**

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gumball held on to the table while mom was pulling him. "Come on honey, we have to do this." "BUT I DONT WANNA LEAVE PENNY!" He yelled. But then the very nice movers man took the table that Gumball was holding on to the truck. Gumball held on to it though. Then another very nice movers man closed the door to the truck, leaving Gumball to cry in there.

"Oh good. At least he wont be bothering us in there. Come on honey." Mom was talking to me as we went into the car where Anias and dad were already ready to go. We are now moving away from our home here, and moving to...Townsville!

We are moving because mom got another job in Townsville. Im so excited, even though I don't know a thing about Townsville. But neither does Gumball and he is already crying just over a stupid penny. Its only worth one cent, I mean a penny doesnt even...OOOOOOOHHHHH. He doesn't want to leave because he likes Penny! I got it now but it's still not worth being in a truck full of our pointy stuff.

**Gumball's POV**

OW. OW! Why do we have so many pointy things?! They hurt! Nooo. _sob _Nooo. _sob _Penny. _sob _How could I let this happen? She even agreed to marry me. Well, in like 20 years or something but still! Oh poor Penny. How could they break us apart, those cruel cruel people? I bet Penny is missing school because of me moving and she is sobbing in her bed, letting her mascara run down. Dont worry Penny, Im brave. I wont cry. Dont worry. _cries the rest of the time_

**At School**

Penny is walking with Carrie and Rachel **(Author's Note:I couldnt belive it when I met this character! Rachel is my real name.) **"Hey, did you know that Gumball and Darwin moved." Carrie said. "And Anais." Penny replied. "Yeah I know. Why on Earth would they ever move away from us?" Rachel said. **(Author's Note again: Just letting you know that this is very akward for me. Its spelled right and everything but its also funny.)**

"I dont know but it must be important." Carrie said with the others agreeing.

**Darwin's POV**

_YAWN _Wow. I am tired. It is a pretty long way driving to Townsville and Anais and dad are already sleeping. Well, I guess a little nap couldnt hurt. _He falls asleep_

_When he wakes up_

That was a good nap. Oh! And look, we are here already. We are parked in a driveway next to a house that kind of looked like our old one and on the other side was a house that looked very unusual but cool. It had three big windows. And it was white!

"Come out Darwin honey." I heard mom say out of the car. I jumped out the door staring at the unusual house. "Hey, could you please give this to the house over there? They are our new neighbors and we want to give a nice first impression if we want to end up better than we did at the last house." She handed ma a plate with a covering while she pointed to the house I was staring at.

I walked over to the door and rang the doorbell. I looked up and the door opened. Then there was a man in a lab coat and THREE FLOATING GIRLS! I stood there in shock with my mouth opened.

"Oh hello." The man said. I shook the thought off and said, "Hi. Me and my family are your new neighbors! This is for you." He grabbed the plate out of my hands. "Oh why thank you." He said and left, leaving me the girls.

They flew down to me. They were all the same hight as me. There was one with pink eyes, one with blue, and one with green. They had the same eyes and dresses but different hairstyles and colors.

"So your our new neighbor?" The blue one asked. I nodded. I guess Im kinda shy.

"Great! Im Blossom. This is Bubbles and Buttercup. The man you saw is The Professor." The pink one said. Ok. Let me get this straight, the pink is Blossom, the blue is Bubbles, and the green is Buttercup. And the man in the lab coat is The Professor? Wow. Nice name. Got it. "My name is Darwin." I said.

"Come on Darwin." I heard my mom yell. Yes! Savedby mom. "Um..I gotta go. Bye." I said, and ran off to our new house.

When I went inside, mom asked, "So did you meet our neighbors?" "Yes I did! There is a man who is The Professor, a girl named Blossom,a girl named Bubbles,and a girl named Buttercup."

Mom looked shocked. "Well that is a lot of girls. Are they nice?" She asked. "Yep." I replied.

She went away from the topic and said to dad, "Honey, could you get Gumball out of the truck?" Then he left to get Gumball, Im guessing.

When dad came back, he was carrying a Gumball. A crying Gumball. Ha! I made a joke. Because Gumball's name is Gumball and he is crying.

"NO!NO!PENNY!" He screamed. "Oh come on. You gotta get over this. Now stop crying. You know, there are three girls next door, go see if you could do something with them." Mom said.

Gumball stopped crying. "Oh fine." Then he got out of the house. "BUT NO ONE CAN REPLACE PENNY!" Mom sighed and I ran out the house to Gumball.

* * *

**Hey. Hoped you liked it. I know it was so much fun writing it. You wont belive it. Especially with the Rachel character Heh :)**

**Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Hope your liking my story! I know you cant belive it but Im still worked up on the Rachel character! :)**

**Review reply to: BlueHedgehog1997**

**Thanks so much! I loved your review! Im glad you like this story!**

* * *

Buttercup's POV

Wow. I cant bel-"I CANT BELIVE WE GOT NEW NEIGHBORS!" Stupid Bubbles yelled. Why does she get so worked up on the little things.

"Yep, they seem nice." Blossom said going back to her book before that Darwin rang the doorbell. _DING DONG _Again? Seriously? Me and my sister flew down and opened the door. It was Darwin and someone else. "Hi. Im Gumball." Ok. Let me rephrase that, It was Darwin and Gumball. Heh. Nice names. _pfft _

"Im Blossom." "Im Bubbles." "Buttercup."

Gumball's POV

Wow. Its actually three girls. They look identical except for their hair and colors. Well none of them can replace my Penny. "So um..You wanna hang out or something?" I asked.

"Sure. I know a park near by." Blossom said. "PROFESSOR!WE ARE GOING TO THE PARK!" Bubbles yelled.

Then she grabbed my hand and Buttercup grabbed Darwin's and we actually flew off the ground! Iv done it on a broom but this completely different! Then we landed at a park.

"H-How long have you been able to do that?" I asked.

"Ever since we were born." She said. Wow. Ever since they were born. Thats a long time. And its so coo- "Hey. Wanna play on the swings?" Darwin asked. The girls nodded and we went to the swings. There were like 10 of them! Usually, there are like four! That is so cool! Wait a minute, no. Nothing is cool. I hate this place and I hate not being with Penny.

I looked up into the sky while swinging with them. Then I saw something so weird. There was a heart in the sky, "Oh no. Um...We gotta go. Come on girls!" Blossom said and then they flew off. I really gotta get used to that. "Come on Darwin, lets go." Then me and Darwin walked back to our new home.

"Darwin, I hate this place." I said.

**Darwin's POV**

"I know you do, Gumball." I really know he does hate it here because of Penny but there is no other reason to hate it here, especially because we just got here some time ago.

I actually like my first impression of here. I met really nice people. And one of the girls are cute! I know they look the same but one has a special spark. One that didnt talk to me yet. I had to do it. "I HAD TO ADMIT IT!"

"Admit what?"

"Oh nothing."

"Dude your acting weird."

"No im not."

"Whatever."

Then we got home. Anais came over and said, "Guys, mom said we have to pick out our rooms." Me and Gumball nodded and went upstairs. "By the way, mom said that Darwin is having his own room." Anais said. "WHAT?!" Gumball shouted but I stayed quiet.

"Yep." Gumball sighed. "Fine. We all need the privacy, especially now." He walked into an empty room. Anais walked into another one and I walked into another one. I cant belive that I have my own room. It was across from Gumball's and next to Anais's. How can we afford this house? Its like 2 times bigger than the one in Elmore.

I looked out the window and it was facing the house where the girls live. You know, now that I think about it, why didnt we give anything to the other neighbors something? I needed to look at the house so I walked over to Gumball's room, hoping that his window would show me something.

"How could they? How could they all?" I heard Gumball talk to himself through the door.

"I mean, I dont need them do I? Anais is just a show-off, dad is just a lazy butt, mom is just mean person who gets me in troubles, and Darwin...Darwin is just my pet who fish who grew legs." _GASP_!

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Something very VERY interesting will happen in the next chapter, I cant wait to write and post it!**

**Please review- I will reply on the authors note! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Like I said in the last chapter, this one will be very VERY interesting!**

**P.S. I think that this chapter and part of the next one will really show the randomness and such of the real show**

* * *

I...cant belive that he said that. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I ran out the door crying and running. Eventually, I got to the park and I was still crying. I sat down on the same swing that I did before, still crying.

You cant blame me. Gumball just said that...I want his brother. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I cried even louder.

I just stayed there crying for a while when someone came. "Darwin?" I calmed down just enough to be able to open my eyes and see who it was. It was her!

It was one of the girls. In fact, the one that I had to admit it. "Buttercup?"

She flew over and sat next me, "What's wrong?" She asked. "Um...Well, my broth- no...Gumball said that he wasnt my brother and that I was just his pet fish that grew legs."

"Oh. Well Im not good with cheering people up but..I think that Gumball is just not used to being here. Where did you guys move from?" "Elmore." "Well I dont know much about Elmore but it seems far far off the Ville coast so...yeah. Plus I heard him yelling and crying in the truck about a penny?"

I chuckled. "Well, back in Elmore, there was a girl named Penny that he really had a crush on." She laughed a little bit. It looked and sounded cute. I think I really have a crush on someone too.

"Well, did you have crush?" She asked. I thought about it a while, even though I know the answer at the top of my head so I said, "Yes, and no."

She looked confused. "Um...How?"

I laughed. "Well, in Elmore I kinda had a crush on this girl named..." Think think think.."Carrie! Yeah, Carrie. I remember I kissed her once." Oh no.

"Well thats cool. Do you wish you could go back?" "Well, um...I actually dont know."

**Buttercup's POV**

Well, this is weird. He doesnt know if he wants to go back but yet there was a girl he liked, and even kissed. "Ok..." I started saying, "Well-"

"I think I love you." He whispered and then ran away. Well that was weird. We definitely got some weird new neighbors.

**Darwin's POV**

I ran home and locked myself in my room.

Oh why did I do that? Its just like my girlfriend angel who...didnt make it up there and hit the sun. I dont want that to happen to her. She can actually fly so it is way easier for her to...um...go into the sun._  
_

_knock knock _I heard on my door. I hope it is not Buttercup.

"Could you come out buddy?" It was Gumball. How dare he? He first says something that really hurt and then he comes running back for forgiveness.

Wait a minute, I heard that by mistake. He doesnt know I heard him. I walked over to the door, unlocked it, and opened it.

"Are you ok bud? You slammed the door hard," A pink little arm came out and hit Gumball's arm, "OW!" Then Gumball looked at a paper he had in his hand, "Hello place name here." The arm hit him again. "Hello Darwin. I am so sorry due to my atr-o-tous behavier. I have improved in my ways and have finished misunderstanding the positive sides of this like mother getting a new job here and mother being the awesomest women in the world." He looked off from the paper.

"What?" I asked not understanding anything. Then Anais came out. "I told mom she wrote the note way to intelligent for you guys. Gumball just summerize it." She said to Gumball.

"Darwin. My dear brother-" "NO YOUR NOT! YOU SAID THAT I WASNT YOUR BROTHER SO IM NOT GONNA...um...IM NOT GONNA FORGIVE YOU!" Then I slammed the door.

**Gumball's POV**

What was that all about? Wait a minute, he overheard me talking crazy in my room! I knocked on his door over and over really hard and yelled, "DARWIN! DARWIN! IM SORRY! I WAS TALKING CRAZY! IM SO OVER IT NOW! IM FINE! I LOVE IT HERE! IM SORRY! IM SO SORRY!"

I kept doing it for hours with Anais asking, "Gumball whats wrong? What did you do? Whats going on here?" And then later on she said, "Gumball just give it up. Give it up. Its getting annoying. He is not gonna forgive you for whatever you did." Then she left and I wouldnt give up. I am not giving up on my brother.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I hope you guys liked the last chapter and this one and the whole story!**

* * *

I kept in banging and banging on the door, still not giving up on my brother. My real brother.

The one I let down because of a misunderstanding in my most horrid and inexplicable grammar. Man, I'm starting to sound like my mom's notes.

All of a sudden, the door flung open and I looked in the room. Darwin wasnt in there! And the window was open!

I ran to the window and no one was outside. I jumped out and smashed my face on the ground and it popped back.

Now where could Darwin be? Think. Think. Think Gumball. Think! Where could your brother be Gumball? Wait a minute!

He only knows where one place is!The park!We havnt been anywhere else. I'm coming Darwin!

"Gumball! Could you come over here please." I'm still coming...after I help mom.

I walked into the house. Hmmmmm. Why did I jump out the window when I could have used the front door? Oh well.

"Yes. Mom?"

"Honey where is Darwin?"

"Ummmmm... Why?"

"Just tell me where he is dear."

"Umm... I'm gonna go look for him- I mean get him!" Then I ran away to find Darwin. I found him! He was in the park!...with that green eyed girl that I think is our new neighbor.

**Darwin's POV**

Well, I'm here crying on the swing again. With Buttercup again. Luckily, I saved myself from what I said earlier and we forgot about that.

She now put her hand on my shoulder. "It's fine Darwin. I can't tell you how many times I fought with my sisters. Your actually lucky that he came back to apologize. My sisters would never do that."

I thought about what she said. "Well, I guess that makes sense." I stood up, "I'm going back to Gumball!" I started running but I bumped into Gumball.

"Gumball" I yelled and hugged him. "Darwin! I am so sorry. Please don't run away ever again." I held on to my brother for like one minute, like Bobert. "Dude, you know people don't hug this long. And mom meeds you for something." I laughed and ran to mom.

**Gumball's POV**

I went to the swing after apologizing to Darwin, and I saw out neighbor, I think. She is the green-eyed one so I think her name is..._two minutes later_...Bubbles! It's Bubbles!

I walked over to her, "Hey Bubbles."

"It's Buttercup."

"WHAT?! AFTER ALL THIS TIME I GOT IT WRONG?!" She blinked a couple times. "Oh sorry." I said. Man, I apologized twice in one day. This is weird. "It's fine. Do you, like have a crush on Bubbles or something?"

"What? Why?"

"Well, you did seem to think about her for like two minutes and since you left the other girl you liked..." Hmm, that blond girl was pretty cute. And now I remember her name. "Wait, how did you know about the girl I left?" I asked, more like yelled.

"Darwin told me." When she said those three simple words, I immediately ran home to ask Darwin why he tells a random stranger about my business.

**Darwin's POV**

When I got home, mom immediately grabbed my arm. "Darwin, I need your help. You are the only one who can do this so our future is in your hands. I-We all need you, to convince Gumball that Townsville is a nice place, and PENNY ISN'T THE ONLY GIRL IN THE WORLD!"

"Ummm...ok. I think he has a crush on Bubbles anyways."

"Bubbles?"

"Our neighbor." She jumped up, "Yes! Yes!" She skipped and yelled that all the way to her room. I went to the living room to watch tv.

"DARWIN!" I heard Gumball yell.

* * *

**Cliff hanger. I'll update sooner since i will have less school work. It has been so dramatic.**

**Sorry if its short but I hope this chapter was interesting to yyou. (I'm trying to do things other than i hope you liked it)**

**If you like this story, Review pretty please!**


End file.
